


Can’t Stand the Rain

by AmoralityAndPineScents



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoralityAndPineScents/pseuds/AmoralityAndPineScents
Summary: Beach City has bad weather and most of the residents would’ve liked staying at Vidalia’s house.
Relationships: Steven/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 35





	Can’t Stand the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the movie when Steven is 16. Title is from the song “Can’t Stand the Rain,” by “The Rescues.”

Steven laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, it was a boring rainy afternoon. There was no way to go outside because of the weather and as a result he was going to be stuck indoors for hours or possibly till the end of the day.

Garnet and Amethyst were visiting Vidalia but ended up stuck there because of the rain. Pearl was around the house and possibly busy doing something so Steven didn’t want to disturb her for the time being.

The black curly haired teen decided after a while to start calling the residents of beach city to quench his boredom.

“Hello, Lars?” He asked as soon as a participant on the other end opened up the call.

The voice sounded out in monotone, “Oh, hi Steven, what’s up?” 

“Just stuck indoors with nothing to do, when will this rain ever end?” he exasperated, “you know?”

“I know how you feel, there’s nothing good to watch on the television and sure enough I’m not in the mood for baking… There’s nothing we can do about this boredom huh?” Lars’s voice sounded pessimistic and Steven felt a little bad that he couldn’t just help his friend have something to do.

Steven realized the battery on his phone was at twenty percent so he ended the call earlier than he would’ve liked, “yeah, well I’m sure it won’t be raining forever, see you Lars.”

“Bye Steven.”

Steven hung up with a sigh, he covered his face with his hands rubbing his eyes and then hung himself upside down from his bed.

Closing his eyes, he was about to just let the blood rush down to his head when he heard a thud and a female voice sound out in pain outside. He let himself slip down onto his back then picked himself up, put on a raincoat quickly, and rushed outside to see what had happened.

Pearl was there sitting on the balcony of the house drenched head to toe in rain water and wincing in pain.

“Do you need help?” he asked, meaning for the question to be rhetorical.

The Gem shook her head no and slowly stood up knees wobbling, “I’m fine Steven, you can go inside, I’ll catch up,” the upset tone in her voice was very unlike pearl from how long Steven had known her. Her face showed the same likeness of her voice, saddened and overall it made him feel extremely worried and at unease at the same time.

He was speechless as he let the older being lean on him for support as they went inside. The heat and comfortable environment was relaxing momentarily as he sat Pearl on the couch then promptly sat next to her.

When he got a good look at the gem, he immediately noticed how worn out she looked, disheveled peach hair and bags under her eyes. Steven concluded that she was previously crying even without tears visible on her face because of the rain, red puffy eyes being a clear sign.

The half-human half-gem didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know if there was even something to say. His mind went blank and he sat silently staring at the ground.

“Um, I can explain why I was outside,” she let out a dry laugh.

“Could you tell me why?”

“Yes, I… Steven I-It’s because of your mom, I still get dreams where she’s still here and I can physically hold her hand but…”

“But what?” he asked sympathetically. 

“But then it’s your hand and I remember that she’s gone and you… You’re not her… So why?” Pearl said quietly, “I was outside because I just couldn’t face you or wake myself up from this endless maze in my head and in my heart…”

The gemstone tugged on her shirt as a nervous habit and tears started to flow down her face.

“A-am I good Steven?” her body visibly shook.

Steven took off his jacket to wrap it around her, then he reached to get a tissue box.

“Here you go,” he placed it on the coffee table in front of her, his voice sounded naturally kind as he replied, “there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re just affected by something anyone would be affected by… Please stop crying Pearl.” He reached over and wiped a tear away from her face, as he was about to pull away she moved his hand to cup her cheek then sighed leaning into it.

Steven’s cheeks flushed red at the sign of affection, his head mistaking it to be romantic for an instant before trying to will the thought away.

“P-pearl,” he stuttered out before the gem pulled him into a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, Steven reckoned that he should pull away seeing her as just a friend but something about kissing her made his heart falter.

Pearl was one of the most beautiful people he knew, even if she wasn’t from the same planet, it somehow felt like a letdown when they parted.

As the feelings that came with the action slowly faded away Steven felt some type of feeling in his chest that he couldn’t quite place.

“You know that I’m not Rose or Pink, right?” His face showed concern.

“Yes… Of course I know that, I would never want to toy with your feelings… or anything…” 

The black haired teen felt guilt pull at his chest, “I had to make sure… I’m so sorry,” he unconsciously pulled her lanky body into a comforting hug. She hugged back, and they sat there for what seemed to be ages before pearl spoke.

“I have feelings for you as an individual person. I can understand that even with these fragile emotions… I just have one question though,” she pulled away still facing him, “I haven’t been able to sleep, could I rest with you tonight?...If you don’t mind.”

Steven went quiet at first, never having thought of the scenario. Were they that close that he could sleep in the same bed as someone who had known him since he was a child?...It was very strange but what wasn’t strange in his life? He surprised himself as he agreed easily and after a few seconds there was a knock on the door.

—

Garnet and Amethyst had returned and they all ended up playing board and card games and eating homemade canadian bacon pizza that Garnet made.

Pearl couldn’t stop herself from wondering how Steven and her relationship could be if things progressed to more? She learned the term from watching romantic movies on the television, she guessed that Steven likely had similar thoughts as well.

There was no time to dwell on that though, she reasoned.

“So what were you guys doing while you were visiting Vidalia’s house?” 

“Oh nothing much,” Amethyst piped in, “just painting, telling jokes, karaoke, stuff like that.”

Garnet nodded, “they are very charming people,” she straightened her glasses in some sort of emphasis.

Amethyst raised her eyebrow, “what were you two doing?”

Steven reacted first “Well you see…- “

Pearl pitched in quickly, “I was doing the laundry with classical music… Don’t get me wrong it’s all the rage,” she gave out a light chuckle,“but I doubt that anybody listening to it for so long wouldn’t learn to at the least dislike it…” She put on an uncomfortable grin but other than Steven no one caught on.

“I was bored out of my mind and called Lars,” Steven told his side of the story not telling a fib unlike Pearl, he now wondered what she was actually doing during that time… He hoped she wasn’t just crying… Steven felt kinda sorry for the gem, even when she was free to be herself she was held captive to her own mind.

“Oh… sorry to hear that Steven,” Amethyst replied because they didn’t have as much fun as her and Garnet.

“No, that’s okay, we now got each other to hang out with right?”

“Yeah…” There was a pause before her face showed realization and she shouted, “Uno!”

—

It was getting late as the group wrapped up a round of go fish.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out, night everyone,” Amethyst yawned as she entered the entrance to her room with Garnet almost following suit to hers but stopping for a moment looking back.

“Hey Pearl, aren’t you gonna go to your room?” 

“Um… I.”

“We’re gonna play for just one more round, so you don’t have to worry Garnet,” Steven smiled as the fusion left.

Garnet knew that something was off but she trusted her friends and felt indifferent.

As soon as they were safe to say that they were gone both Pearl and Steven put up things and walked hastily and awkwardly up to Steven’s room.

—

“I’m sorry for bothering you Steven…” Pearl layed on the right side of the queen sized bed on her side as Steven laid on his back next to her.

“No, it's good having you here…” He couldn’t shake the kiss they had from his head but continued talking.“You need a good night of rest, I’m sorry that you had to go through not being able to sleep by yoursel-”

Pearl rolled onto her back and held Steven’s hand distracting him.

He blushed hiding his face halfway under the blanket “I think I really like you pearl.”

“Me too steven.”

When Steven touched upon the feelings he had for Pearl in his head he felt his heart beat hard in his chest. He moved closer to lessen the distance.

Pearl let out a small chuckle as their legs touched.

“What’s funny?”

She shook her head, “I should’ve thought of doing this sooner, this is so much more comfortable then my twin bed.”

“Oh?” Steven started tickling her.

“No, no stop,” she yelled out laughing.

“Make me.”

She pressed her lips on his for a moment, a smile adorned her face as the tickling stopped.

“No fair,” he chuckled as the excitement died down and Pearl caught her breath.

“Huh,” Steven whispered.

“What?”

“It sounds like the rain stopped pouring.”


End file.
